Pa Grape
' Pa Grape' is an elderly grape in VeggieTales. He has a small family of grapes introduced in "God Want's Me to Forgive Them!?!" ''He wears glasses most of the time and is often grunting "Oi." He is about the same size as Bob and Madame Blueberry. He is married to Ma Grape and has two kids named Rosie and Tom Grape. Pa is usually seen without them because they are minor characters. He is usually incuoraging Larry to do the right thing in the episodes. He is also the captain of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Appearance Pa is a Light Green Grape He Wears a Purplish Pink Nose He Wears A Black Hat He his Eyebrows and Mustache are White Some Times His Mustache Turns Brown His Eyes Didn't Appeard in All Episodes. Acting *Himself in ''"God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "The Hairbrush Song" on ''Are You My Neighbor?" *Jesse in ''"Dave and the Giant Pickle" *The Viking and The Director in "Oh Santa'' on The Toy That Saved Christmas"'' *Captain Pa "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" on "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And The Fib From Outer Space!" *Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" (Picture) *Nurse in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" *Melvin in "King George and the Ducky" *Mordecai in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Monk in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Captain Pa in "The Ulitmate Silly Song Countdown" *Captain Pa and Narrator in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Seymour Schwenk in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself and Captain Pa in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe's Father in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Seymour Schwenk in "An Easter Carol" *Mikey in "Sumo of the Opera" *Irwin in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Grumpy in "Lord of the Beans" *King of Egland in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mr.Simon, Angel Grape and Captain Pa in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Jethro in "Moe and the Big Exit' *Farmhand #3 and Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and Seymour Schwenk in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Abraham in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Captain in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Percheesi in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself and Sweetpea's Father in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Grape Ailen "God Loves You Very Much" *Grandpa, Narrator and Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Matthew, Doctor and Bernie in'' "Lettuce Love One Another"'' *The Host in "The VeggieTales 20th Anniversary Award Show" *Caesar in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" Gallery Pa .png|Pa in The Grapes Of Wrath in God Wants Me To Forgive Them?! Jessie.jpg|Pa as Jesse in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Pa(1997).jpg|Pa in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything on Very Silly Songs" Pagrape.jpg|Pa in "Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space" Pa(Josh).jpg|Pa as Isrealite in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Pa (1998).jpg|Pa in "Madame Blueberry" $(KGrHqR,!rIFCiT6iDQzBQwOV7Vtzg~~60 57.JPG|A Hallmark Christmas ornament from 1999 featuring Pa and the rest of his family in his car. Melvin.jpg|Pa as Melvin in "King George and the Ducky" mordecai.gif|Pa as Mordecai in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" Pa as Monk in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Pa(star Christmas).png|Pa as Seymour Schwenk in "The Star of Christmas" "An Easter Carol" and "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" PaAutotainment.jpg|Pa in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" Grumpy.jpg|Pa as Grumpy in "The Lord of the Beans" Angel grape.jpg|Pa as Angel in "Gideon & The Tuba Warrior" Lion.jpg|Pa as Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Lion concept.jpg|Cocnept art for Pa as Lion in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Farmers.jpg|Pa in "The Wonderful Of Wizard Of Ha's" Pa grape.jpg|Pa as George in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" abe.png|Pa as Abraham (with Issac) in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Alien Grape.jpg|Pa Grape as Grape Alien in "God Loves You Verry Much" Grandpa Grape.jpg|Pa in "The Little Drummer Boy" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grapes Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Characters Category:Bob And Larry The 70's Category:Bob And Lary Sing The 70's Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:French guys Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Lord Of The Beans